Même le lilas blanc a une part d'ombre
by PrettyAshe
Summary: Starrick veut dominer Londres, et par la même occasion le monde. Seulement les jumeaux Frye comptent l'en empêcher. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'une jeune femme était déjà en train de se battre contre les Templiers. Pourtant elle ne faisait pas partie des Assassins. Elle était simplement elle-même. Juste Hayley Kenway.
1. Londres, ville prospère et dangereuse

**Voilà voilà il fallait que je me lance dans une fiction sur Assassin's Creed, saga que j'adore ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un speech sur le jeu sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser lire xD juste quelques mots peut être ! Tout particulier sur Syndicate vu que la fiction se passe dans ce jeu là. Honnêtement, quand je l'avais acheter j'avais un peu voir qu'il soit nul mais c'était tout le contraire j'ai tellement adoré ! Et le fait de pouvoir jouer deux personnages c'était super fun ! Et comme j'adore Jacob et Evie j'ai voulu me lancer une fiction sur eux :3 sur ce je vous laisse lire ! -et apprécier j'espère !-**

* * *

Londres, ville prospère et dangereuse

Des corps ensevelis, du sang répandu par terre et pourtant il n'y avait que trois personnes responsables de ce désagrément. Mais ils furent très discrets, personne ne les avait vu venir. C'était ici, à Croydon que se passait cette scène. Il n'y avait aucun témoin. Et même s'il y en avait, aucune description ne serait possible. Les coupables étaient trop rapides.

La nuit était pourtant calme, douce, et gardait cette atmosphère jusqu'à l'aube. Seulement les rues devenaient peintes de rouge. Puis, alors que la mission de la Confrérie s'annonçait parfaitement bien et se déroulait sans encombre, des explosions retentissaient à quelques minutes d'intervalle. En effet, l'une était due à un déraillement d'un train, et l'autre à un laboratoire en feu.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville, une jeune femme s'était rendue ici pour trouver des informations sur les activités de Starrick ayant suivi une piste qui amenait à un fragment d'Eden. Malheureusement les Templiers avaient déjà mis la main dessus et elle ne pouvait le récupérer au risque de se faire voir. Même si elle voulait le voler pour ne pas le laisser aux mains du Grand Maître, elle n'avait pas très envie de le garder auprès d'elle, sachant que ces fragments étaient incontrôlables. Mais toute fois, elle pouvait voler des pistes sur l'Ordre afin de prendre l'avantage une fois pour toute.

Les documents qu'elle recherchait se trouvaient dans un bâtiment sous bonne garde, mais la brune réussit à s'infiltrer par une fenêtre où elle dut assommer plusieurs gardes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle atteignit le bureau sans grande difficulté mais quand elle entendit une explosion, mais une deuxième, tous les Templiers à l'intérieur commencèrent à paniquer et à courir dans toutes les pièces. Résultat, même avec toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises, la jeune femme fut vite repérée.

Elle dévala la pièce pour se frayer un chemin parmi les ennemis, et finit par partir et courir à toute vitesse. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, son train partait dans trente minutes, elle y arriverait à temps.

Fière de cette avancée, elle finit par se remplier pour rentrer à Londres et fignoler ses plans pour reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Seulement, il y avait un léger problème. Alors que, en toute discrétion, ou presque, elle avait, disons emprunter, ces documents aux Templiers, la demoiselle finit par tomber sur un Assassin, enfin « une » serait plus appropriée. Car oui elle connaissait parfaitement ces accoutrements.

Elle la remarqua au loin, en train de se replier. Ne voulant pas avoir à se mêler à la Confrérie, elle se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Pour une simple bonne raison, elle désirait plus que tout de rester le plus loin possible des Assassins.

 _Hayley Kenway_ , se cachant dans le manoir de son ancêtre Edward, elle ne voulait pas rejoindre le Crédo de la Confrérie car par le passé de sa famille, son sang venant de Templier et d'Assassin. Elle ne désirait pas être jugée ni même prise au dépourvu. Elle accordait toute fois une importance pour le Crédo, et éprouvée une haine contre les Templiers, qui en devenait même effrayante, ayant croisé leur route dans le passé.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec leurs complots, et préférait faire cavalier seul. _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même_. De plus, la Confrérie ne faisait rien pour Londres, la laissant croupir aux mains des Templiers. Sa priorité absolue était la libération de cette ville.

Alors que, en pas de loup, elle rejoignit la gare, elle utilisa la Vision d'Aigle pour apercevoir un Assassin venant dans sa direction, mais cette fois ci c'était un homme. Elle se cacha rapidement. Deux Assassins se trouvaient alors dans les parages, elle devait faire vite. Hayley soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle était hors de danger, puis reprit sa route. Mais avant d'atteindre la gare, elle se fit surprendre et tomba à terre, une lame sous la gorge. Un autre Assassin qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Alors comme ça ils étaient trois et pas deux.

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà une qui s'enfuit.

Elle avait relâché sa vigilance, se croyant seule dans les parages, mais elle avait eu tord. Elle se sentait si stupide. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se faire attraper, pourtant elle était sans arrêt en train de guetter le moindre mouvement, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle avait baissé sa garde se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres Assassins dans les parages. Cependant, il baissa sa garde à son tour quand il remarqua sa lame secrète. Profitant de cette occasion, elle retourna la situation afin d'être celle qui pointait sa lame au niveau de la jugulaire, bloquant ses moindres mouvements en exerçant une pression sur son corps avec le sien.

\- Navré, je suis pressée.

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et jeta une bombe fumigène pour prendre la fuite. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre, même si c'était déjà un peu le cas, et ne voulait surtout pas se battre. Elle n'avait rien contre la Confrérie, de plus elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir pu le battre. Ni même de le retenir prisonnier avec sa force pendant très longtemps. Elle avait eu de la chance quand il avait été distrait, et elle se devait d'en profiter pour filer.

* * *

Du côté des jumeaux Frye, alors qu'ils parlaient avec Georges pour partager le succès de leurs missions, et leurs petites mésaventures causant des explosions, ils reçurent l'ordre de rentrer par leur Mentor. Bien que Jacob avait émit l'idée de libérer Londres, Georges refusa catégoriquement avant de partir. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il voulait s'occuper des Templiers qui leur avaient pris leur ville, c'est à cause d'eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller.

\- Oh je t'en prie Evie, on va pas rester ici les bras croisés, décréta Jacob.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ? Renchérit Evie.

\- Comme toujours. Ensemble.

\- J'aime ta façon de pensée Jacob Frye.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps !

Et les jumeaux se rendirent à la gare, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir découvrir Londres, découvrir cette ville que leur père leur avait tant décrit. Evie regretta qu'il ne soit plus là pour les voir. Voir ses enfants délivrer Londres aux griffes des Templiers. Quand ils arrivèrent, un train était déjà en gare, un regard malicieux échangé et ils étaient montés à bord.

* * *

Quand Hayley arriva dans le train, il n'y avait encore presque personne, elle en profita pour prendre place dans un fauteuil en veillant bien de garder sa capuche sur sa tête. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un qui la connaissant puisse la repérer, ami ou ennemi. Déjà qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps quand elle avait croisé l'un des jumeaux Frye, heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour filer en douce.

Petit à petit, le train se remplit et finit par partir. La brune sourit, elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle et pourrait combattre l'influence de Starrick sur Londres. Alors qu'elle sentit ses paupières lourdes et qu'elle s'autorisa un petit somme, une voix vint perturber son sommeil. En effet, elle avait déjà entendu cette voix, et c'était même inquiétant puisqu'il s'agissait de l'Assassin qui l'avait attrapée plus tôt. Hayley se mordit la lèvre, elle devait rester discrète.

\- Que pensera la Confrérie ? Demanda Evie.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter ! Ils comprendront quand on aura libéré Londres.

\- Tu es bien confiant mon frère.

Hayley fut surprise. Elle ne pensa pas que des Assassins allaient de leur plein gré venir au secours du peuple de Londres. Surtout que c'était contraire à la décision de la Confrérie. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Un peu d'aide n'était pas de trop mais cela pourrait contrarier ses plans voir même les réduire à néant. Elle se retourna doucement pour apercevoir les jumeaux Frye. Ils étaient assis face à face, l'ainée des Frye était de dos. Alors qu'elle essayait de voir à quoi Evie pouvait bien ressembler, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir. En effet, Jacob, qui parlait avec sa sœur, avait porté son regard sur la brune, perplexe. Hayley eut pour réflexe de se retourner rapidement avant de rajuster sa capuche pour être bien camouflée.

\- Un problème ? Intervint Evie.

\- Hein ? Non aucun.

Evie regarda derrière elle pour voir ce qui intriguait son frère mais elle ne comprit pas, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec lui qui se contentait de lever un sourcil. Elle soupira d'agacement. Même si elle posait une question, elle serait certaine d'avoir une réplique enfantine pour réponse. Puis au fil du voyage, elle entreprit une explication approfondie à Jacob sur la situation de Londres, sans oublier de mentionner Henry Green, l'Assassin qui veille sur la ville. Cependant, le jeune homme écoutait d'une oreille sourde. Elle lui parlait des Fragments d'Eden mais ces babioles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Whitechapel, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Green pour avoir des informations sur la situation actuelle de la ville. De ce fait, ils partirent tous les trois voir les alliés de l'Assassin de Londres. Ils commencèrent par Clara, une simple orpheline qui leur permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur les Templiers. Puis ils allèrent voir le sergent Frederick Abberline qui pouvait également leur prêter mains fortes. Ils se rendirent dans la boutique, pour prévoir leur plan. Henry avait quelques informations sur les lieutenants de Starrick mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour passer à l'action, il n'avait pas réussi à récolter des noms. Jacob, sans même demander l'avis de quiconque, s'avança vers le bureau pour fouiller dans les papiers à la recherche de ses futures cibles.

\- Splendide, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses à présent.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé Jacob, fit remarquer Evie.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu tu m'expliques ?

\- Evie, Jacob, pour commencer il faudrait aller au bal de la reine de ce soir. Toutes les grandes figures de Londres seront là-bas, ça serait l'occasion de commencer vos investigations. Intervint Henry.

\- Mais j'imagine que c'est uniquement sous invitations ?

\- Très juste, miss Frye, mais on peut facilement en obtenir. J'ai quelques contacts.

Les Frye se regardèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer. La réception au Buckingham Palace était donnée pour fêter l'anniversaire de la reine. Les jumeaux suivirent Green qui les conduisit dans un parc, bondé de monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'impatienta Jacob.

\- Chaque Dimanche, les Gladstone organisent un apéritif dinatoire. Monsieur Gladstone espère en faisant ça de se faire des relations qui leur permettrait de devenir le premier ministre. Toutes les personnes que vous voyez là sont des personnes extrêmement importantes, qui sont toutes invités au bal de ce soir.

Evie sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, allons leur emprunter des invitations.

Les trois Assassins passèrent par les toits pour atteindre le jardin, qui était entouré par une équipe de policiers. Pour prendre leurs invitations, chacun avait sa propre méthode. Jacob s'était mélangé à la foule, pour se heurter contre une gente dame, auprès de laquelle il s'excusa. Sous le charme du jeune Frye, elle ne remarqua pas quand il lui vola discrètement son invitation. Evie avait préféré demeurer dans l'ombre et avait attendu qu'un gentilhomme s'isola des autres convives pour fumer un cigare. Et Henry s'était fait passer un serveur et avait profité de servir les invités pour voler une carte d'invitation à l'un deux.

Le soir venu, ils prirent la voiture de Green pour se rendre à la soirée. Pour cette occasion, ils avaient dû s'habiller convenablement, ce qui avait déplu fortement à Evie qui portait une longue robe dans laquelle elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Ils passèrent les portes sans difficultés apparente et rejoignirent la grande cour.

\- Détends-toi un peu ma chère sœur, sinon tu vas nous faire remarquer.

\- Et bien mon très cher frère, tu n'as qu'à porter le corset à ma place, j'en serais plus que ravie saches le.

\- Je vais passer mon tour merci.

Lors de cette soirée, les jumeaux s'étaient séparés pour se tenir au courant de la situation de Londres auprès des autres invités. Alors qu'Evie pensait plus à se faire des alliés, tandis que Jacob n'avait que ses futures cibles en tête. Pendant ce temps, Henry discutait avec le sergent Abberline. Il fut quelque peu confus par cette conversation. Il prit alors la sage décision de la partager avec les deux autres Assassins, suivi par le sergent.

\- Un problème ? Demanda la jeune femme, perdue.

\- Et bien, c'est compliqué… hésita Frederick. La reine Victoria a voulu me parler pour une affaire assez spéciale. Elle m'a demandé en effet, d'engager des personnes de confiance qui pourront protéger et veiller sur sa pupille en toute discrétion. Mes hommes ne sont pas vraiment formés pour ça.

\- Maintenant on va jouer les nounous ? Rétorqua le jeune Frye qui avait eu le droit à un regard fusillant de la part de sa sœur. Et on peut savoir qui est-ce ?

Frederick désigna une femme brune, âgée de dix neuf ans, les cheveux longs et ondulés qui portait une robe à bustier noir et or. Jacob avait déjà vu cette personne, il s'agissait d'Hayley Kenway qu'il avait prise pour une Templière, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris son statut, ni son rôle dans cette guerre entre Assassin et Templier, si elle en avait un. Il voulut en placer une mais ce fut sa sœur qui était la plus rapide.

\- Sergent Abberline, nous ne sommes pas venus à Londres pour ça, répondit la brune l'air désolée.

\- Je sais, mais je me suis dis que cela pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai parlé de vous à la reine, lui disant que vous êtes venus ici pour saper l'autorité de Crawford Starrick, et elle m'a dit qu'en échange elle pourrait vous aider. Donner des informations ou bien vous fournir ce dont vous auriez besoin.

\- Très bien on accepte, sourit Evie.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna l'autre jumeau.

\- Réfléchis un peu, on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, on vient à peine d'arriver !

Et une autre dispute s'en suivit tandis que le policier était parti avertir la reine. Henry en profita alors pour chercher leur protégée du regard mais il ne la trouva nulle part, alors il avertit ses alliés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?

\- Jacob ! S'indigna l'ainée Frye.

\- Si j'étais vous, je chercherais près de Lambeth, elle aime bien traîner dans les bars du coin, fit une troisième voix.

Les Assassins se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la reine en personne. Cette dernière justement désirait parler avec ceux qui aller s'assurer de la sécurité de sa pupille. Seulement il fallait également la retrouver. Evie chargea son frère d'y aller, qui prit soin de se plaindre, utilisant l'excuse de sa tenue qui lui donnait des difficultés pour bouger.

Pendant que miss Frye restait à la soirée pour parler à sa majesté de leur nouvelle mission, son frère était parti dans les rues pour retrouver la belle. Mains dans les poches, il soupira, las de cette soirée. Lui qui pensait tuer des Templiers pour rependre et rendre Londres à ses habitants, il se voyait faire la nounou, pour une personne qui d'ailleurs pourrait être une allié de Starrick. Ou alors une alliée à sa sœur et lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas d'elle, seulement de sa bande qui voulait former.

Alors qu'il faisait une ronde pour voir où Hayley pouvait bien se trouver, il passa devant un bar qui se trouvait très animé. En effet quand il rentra, il vit la demoiselle en question, son dos penchée sur le comptoir tenue par deux hommes, la tête en arrière, en train de boire la bouteille qu'avait le barman dans ses mains. Jacob ferma les yeux d'agacement avant de, finalement, pousser les inconnus qui la tenaient et l'agrippa par le bras pour la faire sortir.

\- Mais lâche moi t'es qui d'abord ? Brailla la brune.

\- Et bien ton nouveau garde du corps, mais on s'est déjà rencontré à Croydon, tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là-bas, j'en meurs d'envie.

\- A vrai dire…

Sans qu'elle puisse rajouter un mot de plus, une voiture fonça sur eux, les forçant à se jeter sur le sol. Cependant ils durent fuir rapidement puisqu'en effet, les hommes qui avaient tenté de les renverser, leur tiraient dessus à présent. Ils atteignirent une ruelle, se protégeant des coups de feu.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Intervint Jacob.

\- Oh rien, juste des Blighters qui veulent me tuer. La routine quoi.

* * *

 **Honnêtement je sais pas quoi penser de mon chapitre, je voulais pas m'attarder dans les détails pour pas trop vous ennuyer et passer plus vite dans le coeur de l'action mais est-ce que j'ai réussi à bien écrire ? Je suis perplexe xD d'un côté je me dis que c'est vraiment cool ce que j'ai écris, d'un autre côté je me dis que peut être je devrais y aller plus lentement je sais pas trop... je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes chapitres xD dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et si ce chapitre vous met l'eau à la bouche :3**

 **Update : VOILA ! Maintenant je suis contente xD surtout que j'ai bien aimé écrire le petit passage où ils volent les cartons d'invitations, en imaginant très bien Jacob xDD et Henry en serveur aussi m'a fait beaucoup rire.. :3 Maintenant que je suis satisfaire je vais écrire le chapitre 2 bisous bisous ~**


	2. L'union fait la force

**Bonyouuuuur ! Sincèrement je pensais pas publier le deuxième chapitre aussi tôt, j'ai comment dire l'habitude de le publier genre des semaines, des mois plus tard ? Chose que j'aimerai éviter en fait avec cette fiction mais avec les cours qui vont reprendre je vais faire de mon mieux ! Sinon je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour l'instant donc j'espère que ca va continuer :D**

* * *

L'union fait la force

Durant le trajet du retour, Hayley refusait de parler malgré les questions que lui posait Jacob, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Ils arrivèrent au Buckingham Palace sans d'autres problèmes. La fête était encore bien vivante. La brune voulut en profiter et se précipita vers le buffet pour éviter de rencontrer des personnes haut placés qui ne cessaient de lui tourner autour depuis quelques jours. En particulier, messieurs Gladstone et Disraeli qui étaient toujours en si bonne entente pour le poste de Premier Ministre, que Gladstone convoitait amèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que le jeune Frye l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « lâche-moi » ? Aboya Hayley.

\- La phrase toute entière.

\- Tu…

Alors qu'elle allait gueuler mille et une insultes dont elle avait le secret, la reine Victoria, accompagnée d'Evie, s'avancèrent vers eux. Jacob lâcha la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Quant à Hayley, elle en profita pour observer son deuxième garde du corps. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette robe, et marchait les bras tendus, un peu comme un mannequin. Kenway leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, elle avait été gâtée dit donc. Les deux Assassins qu'elle avait croisés ce matin, étaient devenus ses protecteurs le soir même. Merveilleux.

\- Bien. Commença Victoria. Hayley je vous présente Evie et Jacob Frye. Ce sont eux qui seront chargés de votre sécurité dorénavant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège votre majesté.

\- Jeunes gens, continua la reine en ignorant totalement sa pupille. Je vous présente Hayley Kenway.

La concernée soupira. En effet les Assassins ne s'attendaient pas à devoir veiller sur l'ancêtre du célèbre pirate Kenway. D'ailleurs, plus personne n'osait parler. D'un côté Evie et Henry étaient encore sous le choc de voir sous les yeux une descendante d'un célèbre maître Assassin, de l'autre Jacob se demandait comment cette fille pouvait-elle être de la lignée des Assassins. Bien qu'il y ait du sang de Templier dans son arbre généalogique, si elle était du côté de Starrick, il ne l'aurait pas vu auprès de la reine, il ne l'aurait pas vu à Croydon. Ou alors peut être qu'elle jouait double jeux.

* * *

 _En 1858_

Depuis quelques temps, le manoir Kenway avait été racheté par le fils de Connor Kenway, _Andrew._ Il avait voulu reprendre ce qui appartenait à son arrière grand père. Et il désirait également pouvoir assurer un avenir pour la petite fille qu'il avait eu avec Courtney Montgomery. Ils s'étaient mariés quand ils avaient une vingtaine d'année. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant mis un terme à leur vie d'Assassin, bien au contraire. Londres était une ville emprisonnée sous les griffes des Templiers. Ils avaient alors demandés à la Confrérie d'intervenir. Mais le Conseil ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attaquer maintenant, il fallait encore attendre. Alors, face à la résolution d'Andrew et Courtney, ils acceptèrent de les laisser partir, mais ils se devaient de rester dans l'ombre et les tenir informer de chacune de leurs progressions.

Pendant qu'ils étaient partis en reconnaissance, ils avaient laissé leur fille âgée de neuf ans avec une babysitteur. Ils faisaient toujours appel à la même, c'était devenue comme sa grande sœur pour Hayley, et la petite Kenway savait très bien la raison de l'absence de ses parents. Déjà enfant, ils avaient commencé à l'entraîner et à lui inculquer les préceptes du Crédo. Un soir, ils étaient partis pour suivre une piste sur le plan que mijotaient les Templiers. Quand ils partirent, leur fille était déjà couchée, néanmoins ils l'avaient faite garder par précaution.

Toute fois, la jeune Hayley n'était pas endormie pour autant. En effet, avant de se coucher elle aimait bien lire les journaux de son ancêtre Edward. Ou bien d'autres Assassins. Elle aimait découvrir leurs histoires, leurs savoirs. Pendant qu'elle savourait littéralement chaque mot, elle pouvait attendre sa nounou vagabondait d'une pièce à l'autre. Mais, tout d'un coup elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme si quelque chose avait violemment frappé le sol. Quelque chose de lourd. Intriguée, elle décida d'abandonner son bouquin pour aller inspecter. A présent, elle pouvait entendre des claquements de portes. Probablement ses parents qui venaient de rentrer. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers quand elle vit plusieurs ombres. Quatre. Alors qu'en pas de loup elle s'y dirigea, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et un bras vint l'agripper par le ventre.

\- Chef, on a un problème !

La brune essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal mais en vain. Elle fut tellement pénible que l'homme, qui venait de parler, perdit patience et finit par lui donner un violent coup dans le dos, la faisant tomber par terre. Des larmes obstruèrent sa vision. Des foutus Templiers. Sa maison était aux mains de ces infâmes créatures et ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la protéger. Le chef en question arriva finalement dans le couloir pour l'apercevoir, sans défense, sur le sol.

\- Personne ne nous a informés qu' _ils_ avaient un enfant. Continua le simplet.

\- En effet. Mais on va bien lui trouver une utilité. Mettez là dans la voiture.

\- Très bien Mr Grant.

* * *

 _En 1868_

\- Merveilleux, maintenant je peux retourner chez moi. Décréta Hayley.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à partir, marchant sur le tapis rouge pour parvenir aux portes du palais, des gardes l'empêchaient de sortir. Elle sourit. Tout cela l'amusait, et pour autant ça n'allait pas la retenir. Elle pouvait très bien se frayer un chemin par derrière. Alors que la jeune Kenway retourna sur ses pas, d'autres gardes l'attendaient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce genre de situation. Passer par les toits serait difficile dans cette tenue. Elle vit alors la reine Victoria s'avançait avec les Assassins.

\- Navrés jeune fille mais ce n'est pas vous qui prenait les décisions ici. Les Frye vont vous accompagner jusqu'à votre manoir et vous protéger jusqu'à ce que je juge que le danger est passé.

Une voiture venait d'arriver.

\- Bonne nuit Miss Kenway. A vous aussi, fit la souveraine en direction des jumeaux.

\- Votre majesté, peut être pourrait-on reparler de ma demande dans un délai des plus bref ? Demanda Evie.

\- Bien entendu Miss. Passer me voir demain matin.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit laissant les gardent ouvrirent les portes. Hayley regarda les deux Assassins. Evie qui affichait un sourire tendre et donnait un air compatissant, Jacob lui avait plus tendance à sourire malicieusement, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup et il ne fit pas d'effort pour le cacher.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ma chère sœur, cette mission promet d'être intéressante.

\- Compte sur moi pour te mener la vie dure. Intervint Hayley en s'adressant à Jacob, avant de monter dans la voiture.

Pendant que les jumeaux suivirent et montèrent avec la demoiselle pour se rendre au manoir Kenway, Henry allait en profiter pour rentrer à sa boutique afin de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir au cours de ces dernières années pour les partager avec les Frye. Le voyage en calèche était un des plus passionnants que la fille Kenway avait vécu. En effet, personne ne parlait. Maintenant elle se retrouvait mêler à la Confrérie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ca ne lui plaisait pas aussi de partager son manoir avec d'autres personnes. La Miss avait plusieurs documents liés aux Templiers et à un fragment d'Eden qu'ils convoitaient. Chose qu'elle ne désirait partager avec personne.

Arrivés à la demeure, Hayley leur fit visiter les pièces et leur montrèrent des chambres libres. Les Frye n'avaient pas encore leurs affaires, la brune leur avait donc passé quelques fringues qui traînaient par là. Pour Jacob, elle lui avait passé des vêtements appartenant à son père qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser, comme ceux de sa mère. Il ne posait pas de question et se contenta d'accepter poliment, sans aucune remarque enfantine de sa part. Et elle avait passé quelques fringues à elle pour Evie. Cette dernière avait prévu d'aller récupérer leurs affaires après s'être entretenu avec la reine.

La nuit se passa sans aucun autre incident. Hayley ne tentait rien pour s'échapper. Et puis cela ne servirait à rien maintenant que les Frye s'étaient installés chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas abandonné son manoir, et n'avait pas d'autres endroits où dormir. Pas question de retourner séjourner au Buckingham Palace, elle en avait eu assez de ce palais. Le lendemain, Evie s'était levée tôt, elle voulait en effet retourner dans la boutique d'Henry pour commencer ses recherches sur le fragment d'Eden avant de se rendre auprès de sa majesté. Avant de partir, elle alla rejoindre la chambre de son frère pour le voir toujours aussi endormi.

\- Jacob lève toi. Il faut que je parte je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Hayley.

\- Mmh. Ouais, ouais. Fit le concerné, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

La brune soupira. Elle finit par retirer la couette d'un coup sec et était même tenter par l'idée de trainer son frère hors du lit. Idée qu'elle abandonna.

\- Réveilles-toi bon sang !

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais la surveiller !

Alors que Jacob s'était redressé pour assurer à sa sœur qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, quand cette dernière partit, il reprit la couette et la remit sur lui pour terminer sa nuit. Il était beaucoup trop tôt, la petite protégée devait sans doute dormir.

\- Ouais je vais la surveiller… répéta l'Assassin avant de refermer les yeux pour se rendormir.

Pourtant, il trouvait ça très calme. Bon, après tout, c'était un grand manoir où il se trouvait à peine trois personnes, et à présent deux, ça devait être toujours aussi silencieux. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il sut qu'il pourrait dormir encore quelques heures sans avoir sa sœur dans les pattes qui serait là pour le secouer. Seulement, alors qu'il voulait somnoler encore un peu, il entendit un autre bruit. Comme si quelque chose tomber. Cette maison se faisait vieille, c'était normal que certaines fois des tableaux ne tenaient plus ou bien que le toit faisait des siennes. Mais ce bruit ne correspondait à aucun des deux. Et c'est là que Jacob percuta. C'était Hayley. C'était forcément elle.

\- Bordel !

Il sortait de son lit en trombe pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de la demoiselle, qu'il trouvait évidemment vide avec une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'habilla à toute hâte et prit la direction du bar d'hier soir. Peut être que le barman pouvait savoir quelque chose, si elle était une habituée. Quelle plaie. Premier jour où il devait la surveiller, et il l'avait déjà perdue. En fait, c'était vraiment lassant cette mission. Il voulait tuer des Templiers lui, pas courir après une gamine. Arrivé à destination, il parlait au gérant qui lui répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier soir, mais qu'en effet elle venait souvent ici. Le revoilà avec aucune piste. Alors qu'il sortit de l'établissement, il vit à deux rues d'ici, des policiers arrêtaient un suspect, et avec eux, Frederick Abberline.

\- Freddie ! En voilà une bonne surprise !

\- Sergent Abberline… Que faîtes vous ici Mr Frye ? La jeune Hayley vous a déjà échappée ?

Ouille. Touché. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Mais il fallait savoir la laisser de côté quelques fois, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune piste pour la retrouver. Abberline saura très certainement ses habitudes. Après tout, il avait dû certainement avoir eu à la protéger ou enquêter sur elle, la reine n'aurait pas laissé sa pupille sans protection, une fille aussi dévergondée qu'elle.

\- Bon d'accord je l'avoue. Tu dois bien savoir où elle se rend régulièrement n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, sourit le sergent. Suivez-moi.

Jacob suivit le policier qui le conduisait à sa voiture. De là, ils partirent rejoindre un bordel à Whitechapel. Drôle d'endroit pour la pupille de sa majesté. En même temps, c'était certain que personne ne viendrait la chercher dans les environs, ça faisait une très bonne planque. L'Assassin remercia Frederick avant d'y rentrer. A peine le soleil était levée que la fête faisait rage. Des hommes se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux, surtout des hommes mariés qui devaient dire à leurs femmes qu'ils commençaient tôt, ou alors ils partaient tout simplement en douce. Le jeune homme marcha doucement et rechercha sa protégée. Alors qu'il aperçut un étage, et qu'il s'y dirigea, il fut interrompu dans ce mouvement par une jeune femme qui lui barra la route.

\- Tu veux prendre du bon temps chéri ?

\- Laisse tomber Emily. Il est là pour moi. Fit une autre voix.

Jacob leva la tête pour apercevoir Hayley dans les escaliers.

\- C'est pas juste Hayley, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a un homme aussi mignon !

\- Je sais la vie est injuste, plaisanta la demoiselle.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu prends combien ? Intervint Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres.

La brune descendit les escaliers pour atteindre son garde du corps. Elle murmura quelque chose à Emily que l'Assassin n'avait pas réussi à entendre. Après cela, elle agrippa sa veste et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Désolé Jacob. Je suis hors de prix pour toi.

Puis elle se contenta de partir et de remonter à l'étage, suivi par le cadet Frye bien entendu. Ce bâtiment comportait quatre étages. Les jeunes gens se rendirent au dernier. Là haut se trouvait un bureau occupé par la gérante du bordel afin de faire les comptes. Il y avait également un coffre à serrure, afin de stocker le bénéfice. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient des canapés, installé en demi-cercle avec une table basse au milieu, pour que les filles puissent se retrouver entre elles, et faire une pause. Hayley prit les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la table et s'allongea sur un des canapés, pendant que Jacob inspecta les documents.

\- Est-ce que c'est… commença le jeune homme.

\- Des informations sur les Templiers. Oui.

Il y avait des données sur les marchandises que faisaient venir l'Ordre depuis différents pays. Kenway guettait leurs moindres aller et retours pour vérifier qu'ils ne transporteraient pas un fragment d'Eden. Et si c'était le cas, l'intercepter avant qu'elles atteignent leur destination. Il y avait aussi des renseignements sur les différents membres, mais pas tous hélas, certains restaient dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'influence dans cette ville pour ça. Et avec les Blighters qui la traquaient, elle devait prendre toutes les précautions si elle voulait obtenir toujours plus d'informations sur les Templiers.

\- Pas mal. Sourit Jacob. Mais pourquoi ne pas partir à la chasse dans ce cas ?

\- La plupart des lieutenants de Starrick sont haut placés dans la société. Si je les tue, tout s'écroule, il faut que je puisse trouver des personnes qui veulent contrer l'influence de l'Ordre et ainsi prendre la place des Templiers. Mais pour l'instant, je rame un peu.

\- Waw. Tu te mets à parler comme ma sœur.

Hayley sourit. En fin de compte, peut être qu'avoir des Assassins avec elle pourrait l'aider. Ils voulaient la même chose après tout, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour s'occuper des Templiers. Il lui fallu de l'aide venant des habitants de cette ville, pour la reconstruire. Elle devait être patiente, et elle le serait. Elle terminerait ce que ses parents avaient commencé il y a maintenant douze ans. Pendant qu'elle regardait les nouvelles marchandises qui entraient et sortaient de Londres, Jacob lisaient les détails qu'elle avait pu récolter sur les Templiers.

\- Qui c'est celui là ?

Le cadet Frye montra à la demoiselle un dénommé _James Grant_. Ce nom la fit frissonner. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la fiche qu'elle avait elle-même écrite sur lui en se rappelant de la fois où elle l'avait rencontré. De cette fois où elle avait été impuissante et vulnérable. Mais c'était il y a dix ans. Ce n'était plus pareil aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait se défendre. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait le tuer.

\- Le second de Starrick. Il préfère rester à l'écart des affaires officielles.

Tout à coup, les jeunes entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, des bruits très rapides. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, complètement paniquée, qui venait voir la fille Kenway.

\- Nellie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hayley.

\- Les Blighters sont là ! Il faut que vous vous cachiez !

C'était inutile de s'enfuir. Les hommes de Roth s'étaient dispersés tout autour du bâtiment. Passer par les toits serait trop risqués, ils pourraient très bien se faire prendre. Mais il y avait bien un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. En effet, quand cet établissement avait été rénové, les ouvriers avaient trouvés une trappe secrète, qui ne menait certes à nulle part mais été très pratique pour contenir des personnes. Ils avaient pensé que c'était peut être utilisé pour des spectacles de magie. Hayley entraîna Jacob à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de prendre tous ses papiers.

La trappe se trouvait cachée par un tapis, un fauteuil avait même été installé dessus pour plus de sécurité. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ils pouvaient entendre les Blighters faire le tour des lieux. Ils étaient trop stupides pour trouver cette cachette, ce qui les arrangeait bien.

\- Pourquoi on va pas les attaquer directement ? Râla Jacob.

\- Rester dans l'ombre c'est pas censé être une règle d'or chez les Assassins ?

\- C'est plutôt du genre d'Evie ça.

\- J'oubliais que je m'adressais au mauvais Frye.

La trappe finit par s'ouvrir, dévoilant Nellie qui avait attendu le moment idéal pour leur ouvrir. Ils sortirent de là, Hayley la remercia, ainsi que toutes les autres femmes de cet établissement de leur discrétion et surtout de leur confiance, puis elle partit rejoindre sa demeure avec Jacob.

Quand ils étaient entrés, ils avaient eu le droit à une Evie qui attendait au seuil de la porte, visiblement énervée. Et contre son frère bien entendu. Hayley en profita pour remonter dans sa chambre et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Son bureau était vraiment dans un état catastrophique. Il avait tellement de documents, certains mêmes inutiles, sur les Templiers et sur l'Ordre. Ainsi que sur des fragments d'Eden. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise, puis reprit ses investigations. Ses mains tremblaient encore en pensant à Grant. Ces souvenirs ne voulaient pas la lâcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais.

Quand Hayley se retourna, elle pouvait apercevoir Jacob, qui apparemment s'était changé, mais portait toujours le même chapeau miteux. Elle su qu'elle devait se calmer, se relaxer. Ne pas laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle respira lentement puis finit par fixer le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? Relança-t-il.

La brune se leva sans un mot et aller fouiller un carton qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il y avait beaucoup d'affaires à ses parents qu'elle avait voulu s'en débarrasser mais finalement ils étaient toujours là, alors elle n'avait pas touché aux autres. Elle sortit un haut de forme et le mit sur la tête de Jacob en lui enlevant son affreux béret.

\- Tiens c'était celui de mon père. Si tu dois être mon garde de corps, autant avoir du style.

\- J'ai toujours du style.

\- Pas pour le choix des chapeaux apparemment.

Ils se fixèrent, l'instant de quelques secondes afin d'exploser de rire.

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup le passage dans le bordel je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai kiffer quand je l'ai écris xD je voyais tellement une courtisane accostait Jacob xD au départ je pensais pas du tout faire cette scène comme ça, j'avais prévu d'inclure Evie mais j'aime beaucoup comme ça :3 Et puis aussi la scène quand Jacob est dans sa chambre et qu'il réalise qu'Hayley s'est barrée xDD en bref je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce chapitre !  
**

 **Sinon ! On rentre petit à petit dans le vif du sujet avec mon premier flash back sur l'enfance de Hayley :D je trouvais ça sympa à faire, ça permet de mieux connaître la demoiselle petit à petit ! Et puis j'ai tellement d'idée à faire avec les flash back, j'aimerai aussi en faire sur les jumeaux mais comme j'ai pas encore lu le livre j'ai peur de faire des incohérences donc je vais attendre un peu :3 Aussi j'ai décidé d'ajouter Nellie à la fiction, en tant que personnage secondaire même si elle est dans le DLC, je l'aime bien et je trouve que ça rend pas mal x) de toute façon on en sait pas beaucoup sur elle donc j'en ai profité !  
**

 **If someone wants to help me to translate this fiction in English, it would be great ! I'm not very strong in English, it will help me too ! And if it's an English reading it would be really nice!**


	3. Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à lui

**Salut ! Et non je ne suis pas morte 8D j'avais juste des partiels à réviser, c'était long et périlleux mais j'en suis sortie ! Je sais pas si j'ai vaincu quelque chose mais je suis toujours en vie je m'en contenterai xDDD par contre les cours ont repris malheureusement donc je sais pas si je pourrais publier régulièrement je vais essayer ! Déjà j'ai publié trois chapitre en moins d'un mois je suis fière de moi xDD -ça y est vous voyez le niveau ? xDD- C'est une catastrophe je sais pas ce que je vais faire xDD mais vous n'êtes pas là pour lire mes conneries alors... Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César

Jacob était parti de la chambre d'Hayley, la laissant seule dans ses pensées. En effet, elle s'était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Elle repensait encore à _cet_ homme. Bien qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le retrouver, il dissimulait bien ses traces. C'était peine perdue. Et elle n'était pas lucide quand elle pensait à lui. Au lieu d'attendre la bonne occasion, elle préférait la provoquer pour l'amener à Londres, pour le tuer. C'était typique des Templiers, pas des Assassins. Mais après tout, elle n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle s'en moquait royalement.

Elle sortit une montre gousset de sa poche, tout en or avec une photo de ses parents cachée négligemment à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit, mais les aiguilles ne marchaient pas. Elles restaient sur les mêmes chiffres, en tout cas pour deux d'entres elle. En effet, il y avait quatre aiguilles, deux tournés constamment suivant le temps écoulé, et les autres restaient figées sur « 23h45 ». Elle se souvenait bien de cet horaire, de sa signification. De ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire. De ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle devait d'ailleurs partir d'ici et continuer dans sa voie, le soleil n'était pas encore couché, et les nuits se devaient d'être préparées. Quand Hayley descendit, elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers, attendant des chuchotements. Elle reprit sa route et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux.

\- Génial, des petits secrets. Tout pour plaire. Déclara Kenway.

\- Oh ? Parce que tu as été sincère avec nous depuis ? Répliqua Jacob.

Evie donna une petite tape amicale à son frère qui s'était contenté d'un « quoi » en retournant les mains, paumes vers le haut, l'air interrogateur. Ce qu'Hayley avait l'air totalement d'ignorer et passa simplement entre eux afin de rejoindre le salon, seulement elle fut stoppée dans sa course par le jeune Frye qui l'avait agrippé par le bras.

\- Décidemment ça devient une habitude de m'accoster comme ça.

\- 'Faut croire que ça devient une habitude de me fuir.

\- Peut être parce que tu es exécrable ?

Alors que l'atmosphère devenait tendue, Evie décida de calmer le jeu et proposa, ou plutôt ordonna à Hayley, de l'accompagner pour visiter Londres. Chose que la fille Kenway se foutait royalement. Elle avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre un temps précieux à se balader dans la ville. Mais d'un côté, elle se dit que l'ainée Frye avait bien une idée derrière la tête. Car oui, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire les boutiques mais pour lutter contre les Templiers.

Quoiqu'elle préparait, Hayley ne voulait pas être mêlée aux Assassins. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pourrait en tirer profiter lui permettant de connaître ses plans même si cela lui semblait beaucoup trop facile. Dans tous les cas, elle saurait improviser. Tout le monde quitta la demeure Kenway. Alors que Jacob partit dans la direction opposée des filles, Hayley le regardait partir et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait mijoter. Mais Evie l'interpella et toutes les deux se baladèrent dans Londres. Enfin _se balader_ était un bien grand mot. En effet, l'ainée Frye comptait bien enquêter sur les Templiers. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de demander de l'aide aux courtisanes.

Elles allèrent au bordel où se trouvait Nellie. Les Blighters étant déjà passés aujourd'hui, ils avaient décampés des lieux. Evie alla parler avec la gérante pour lui expliquer la situation et voir si elle pouvait lui fournir quelques pistes, tout en gardant un œil sur sa protégée, qui celle-ci, s'ennuyait éperdument. C'est vrai que pour contrer les Templiers, il fallait une approche plus subtile, mais il fallait avoir une approche. Avec Evie, elle avait l'impression de tourner autour du pot et de ne pas avancer. La fille Frye, après sa discussion terminée, revint vers la brune.

\- Miss Houston m'a appris que les Blighters parlaient d'un certain fragment d'Eden que Lucy Thorne n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Oui, ça elle le savait déjà. Elle avait même découvert la nature et le lieu de ce fragment. Il était en sureté à présent, mais elle ne pouvait le confier à personne. Elle n'avait confiance qu'en elle. Surtout quand il s'agit de _ça._ Même si c'était un Assassin. Non en fait parce qu'elle était un Assassin, et qu'elle la connaissait depuis quelques heures, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ne pouvait rien dire. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Des indices de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? Demanda Hayley.

\- Non pas vraiment… Mais ton ancêtre pourrait nous aider, sourit Evie.

Le cœur de la jeune Kenway rata un battement. Son journal décrivait partiellement le fragment. Avec ça, c'était très facile de découvrir où il se situait. Mais il n'y était plus. Hayley l'avait depuis longtemps en sa possession, et quand les Frye allaient le découvrir, c'était eux qui n'allaient pas lui faire confiance. Mais autant jouer le jeu. Elle pourrait se rattraper. Elle y arrivait toujours.

\- Oui en effet… hésita la brune.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta l'ainée Frye.

\- Non, je pensais justement à sa pièce secrète ! Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai manqué ? Se reprit la pupille de la reine.

\- Oui peut être, allons jeter un coup d'œil !

Evie sentait que quelque chose clochait. Certes, elle la connaissait depuis peu, mais elle savait cerner les gens, et _elle_ , elle était beaucoup trop méticuleuse pour être passée sur un indice peut être cruciale sur un fragment d'Eden. Contrer les Templiers, les devancer, c'était _sa_ méthode. Alors elle avait dû forcément en savoir plus sur l'objet des Précurseurs. Evie sentait bien qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle allait lui prouver qu'elle le pouvait. Alors que les jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à partir, elles entendirent un cri. C'était Nellie. Evie se précipita pour lui venir en aide, suivit d'Hayley. Mais quand elles arrivèrent, la jeune femme n'était pas en danger, des vases étaient brisés par terre, et des canapés retournés pour faire croire à une agression. Quand la jeune Frye se retourna, sa protégée n'était plus là, et la porte de derrière était grande ouverte.

* * *

 _En 1858_

La jeune Hayley se trouvait dans un parc, en train de jouer avec des amis. Elle était comme à son habitude, surveillait par sa nounou, et ses parents toujours en mission. Ca lui faisait du bien de retrouver des enfants de son âge qui ne souciaient simplement du repas du soir. Ca lui coupait du monde pendant un temps. Elle ne pensait pas aux Templiers, ni aux objets des Précurseurs qui pouvaient raser un pays si tel était le désir de son détenteur. Ni à ses parents, qui mettaient leur vie en jeu à chaque mission. Chaque mission qui devenait de plus en plus dur, se rapprochant du but de Starrick.

Mais ce laps de temps de détente fut de courte durée quand elle vit sa mère se précipitait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et congédiait sa baby-sitter. Elles rentrèrent rapidement à la maison sans aucune explication, ce qui inquiéta la petite Kenway. Mais elle savait très bien que si Courtney agissait comme ça, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'on surprenne leur conversation, il ne fallait pas qu'on les surprenne. De retour au manoir, Hayley en savait davantage. C'était même elle qui était à présent en possession d'une montre gourmet d'or. Un fragment d'Eden.

Ses parents voulaient que ce soit elle qui la garde, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le gardait avec eux, ni même de le laisser au manoir. Et encore moins de trouver une cachette à Londres. Cette ville n'avait aucun secret pour les Templiers qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. De plus, s'ils décidèrent de le cacher autre part, leur départ ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Ils détestaient ça, mais leur fille était leur seul moyen. Elle était sans arrêt sous protection, et personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle détiendrait un objet aussi puissant. Car oui, elle l'ignorait, mais sa nounou était une Assassin.

Ca lui permettait aussi de faire des recherches dessus, elle qui adorait lire, elle en était plus que ravie. Mais bien évidemment elle n'allait pas laisser un objet aussi important aux yeux de tous. Elle y ajouta une chaîne pour permettre de l'accrocher à ses vêtements. Ses parents allaient à présent renforcer son entraînement. Il n'était plus question de la ménager, elle se devait d'être capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Et elle le serait. Hayley savait à quel point ses parents luttaient corps et âme pour sauver Londres, et maintenant elle avait la possibilité de les aider, une tâche à laquelle elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a, et qu'elle était plus enchantée de faire.

Au fils des jours, elle ne sortait plus beaucoup. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre à étudier sur sa montre. Elle avait découvert que ce fragment permettait d'arrêter le temps. Mais seulement, elle ne savait pas en quoi cela pouvait intéresser les Templiers. Elle devait forcément passer à côté de quelque chose. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas demandé de l'aide dans le cas contraire.

* * *

 _En 1868_

Le jeune Frye avait attendu patiemment que les filles s'éloignent du manoir Kenway pour pouvoir y retourner. Il se dirigea dans le bureau des parents d'Hayley mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. L'endroit avait été vidé. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur mission en Londres. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il alla dans la chambre de la pupille de la reine pour feuilleter les informations qu'elle avait sur les Templiers. Non, en fait, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout de faire ça, il n'avait même aucun regret.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit des tonnes de papiers empilés les uns sur les autres, mélangés à d'autres concernant des recherches sur le fragment d'Eden, chose dont il se moquait complètement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de trier et décida de tout prendre. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps sa sœur allait revenir, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac, alors il retourna rapidement au train. Henry lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait à la gare de Whitechapel. Il ne se pressa pas plus que ça pour le rejoindre. Une fois arrivé là bas, il fit la connaissance d'Agnes MacBean qui s'occupait du train. Puis il salua rapidement Mr Green avant de se posa sur le canapé pour étudier ces documents.

\- Un problème Mr Frye ?

\- Non aucun Greenie. Je prépare seulement mon attaque contre les Templiers.

Puis il se leva et accrocha les feuilles sur un tableau pour y voir plus clair, pour permettre de relier certaines informations. Et il remarqua qu'Hayley avait beaucoup travaillé sur le profil d'un certain Mr Grant. Les autres ne comptaient pas vraiment, elle avait seulement le strict nécessaire, mis à part Starrick.

\- Greenie tu connais ce type ? Fit Jacob en pointant la fiche de Grant.

\- Non navrés, ce nom ne me dit rien.

Le cadet Frye était de plus en plus intrigué. Il se demandait bien comment Hayley avait réussi à en savoir autant sur ce type alors que même l'Assassin de la ville ne savait rien sur lui. Alors qu'il avait passé plus de temps dessus, il n'avait rien eu. Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il y avait forcément une histoire derrière tout ça, et il allait finir par la découvrir. Il regarda les documents qu'ils n'avaient pas utiliser. C'était sur l'objet des Précurseurs. Ca pourrait intéresser sa sœur. Il les garda dans un coin, mais ne put s'empêcher de les lire. Une montre gousset, décrite dans les moindres détails. Seulement, il dut utiliser la vision d'aigle pour permettre de lire les travaux d'Hayley. Tout ce qu'elle avait écrit noir sur blanc était faux, seuls des Assassins pouvaient lire les véritables informations.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Henry en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jacob.

Jacob, qui avait la tête penchée sur les documents, se redressa avant de fermer les yeux l'instant de quelques secondes, et de soupirer.

\- Greenie… Ne refais plus jamais ça.

* * *

Du côté de Hayley, la jeune femme avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son garde du corps. Elle pouvait planifier ses plans. Elle devait pour cela rentrer chez elle pour prendre ses affaires, seulement Evie commencerait obligatoirement par là pour les débuts de ses recherches. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Nellie, elle devait se sortir de ce guêpier toute seule. Mais avant tout, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle aimait bien se retrouver au sommet de Big Ben, pour se sortir isolée du reste du monde.

Elle décida alors de prendre le train, c'était plus sûr, les gares étaient bondées Evie aurait du mal à la retrouver. Elle se dirigea donc vers la gare la plus proche et attendit assise sur un banc. Elle attrapa la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou, puis l'enleva et le garda dans sa main. C'était le collier de sa mère. Elle l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le porte, elle était encore trop petite.

Courtney avait eu ce bijou de sa mère. Un héritage familial, de grande valeur sentimentale. C'était important pour elle, elle le prenait pour chaque mission, comme son porte-bonheur. Hayley repensa à sa mère, à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant que la vie qu'émanait de ses yeux, ne disparaisse subitement. Le train arriva enfin en gare. Elle remit son collier puis entra et prit place dans un fauteuil. Comme à son habitude, les transports en commun étaient bourrés de monde.

Toute cette mascarade fatiguait la jeune Kenway. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, sinon Londres allait périr. Elle le savait. Oh que oui. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter l'aide des Assassins. Au fond peut être parce qu'elle avait peur de la Confrérie. Peur d'être rejetée.

\- Salut princesse.

Hayley se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Jacob Frye. Non, elle ne s'était pas fait suivre, elle était bien trop vigilante là-dessus. Peut être même paranoïaque. Il s'agissait alors d'une pure coïncidence. Quel heureux hasard. Ca devait tomber sur elle évidemment.

\- C'est pas vrai… soupira la jeune femme.

\- J'ai bien peur que si.

L'Assassin était adossé face à elle, les bras croisés, avec son sourire provocateur qui lui allait si bien. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment la femme la plus chanceuse au monde, ou la plus malchanceuse. Quelle plaie. C'était vraiment pénible d'avoir des jumeaux comme gardes du corps. Dès qu'elle en semait un, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur l'autre. Comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. Ca en devenait effrayant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait pour mériter un tel calvaire ? C'était au-delà de ses capacités, de se confronter à deux Assassins, aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre.

\- Je vois que tu as réussi à semer ma sœur.

\- C'était facile, je l'ai déjà fait avec toi.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Au fait, très impressionnant ton travail sur les Templiers, tu me facilites la tâche.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Hayley s'était levée de son siège, visiblement énervée par les sous-entendus du jeune Frye. Il avait osé fouiller sa chambre. Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux Assassins, il fallait toujours se méfier de la Confrérie. Elle commença à déblatérer un million d'insultes quand un abruti vint lui rentrer dedans sans prendre la peine de s'excuser et traça sa route dans les compartiments du train.

\- Les excuses ne sont pas faites pour les chiens à ce que je sache, s'énerva la pupille de la reine.

Et quand le concerné se retourna, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une énorme bourde. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence de l'accoutrement des Blighters. Décidément, ils étaient partout. Alors qu'elle voulut prendre la fuite par l'autre côté, elle fut aussitôt encerclée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, qui enchanta plus que tout Jacob.

\- Ah génial une baston ! J'avais justement besoin de me défouler, se réjouit l'Assassin.

S'en suivit une bagarre assez périlleuse dans le train. Les occupants du wagon s'étaient empressés de quitter les lieux avant d'être pris dans la mêlée. Tous les Blighters étaient réunis. Ils n'étaient que six, un jeu d'enfant. Ca en faisait trois chacun. Hayley se rua sur eux pour avoir l'avantage. Elle esquiva sans difficultés leurs attaques et répliqua rapidement. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait se prendre une balle à l'épaule, qui venait d'un autre sbire de Ross caché derrière ses trois alliés. Résultat, elle manqua son esquive, se prit un coup à l'abdomen et tomba sous le choc. Pendant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention pour se relever et continuer de se battre, sa montre était tombée de sa poche, se baladant par terre.

Elle ne remarqua cela seulement quand l'un des Blighters avait plongé sur le sol pour la ramassa mais Jacob fut plus rapide. La fille Kenway n'y prêta pas plus attention à cela, il fallait se débarrasser des Blighters. Chose qu'elle ne termina pas si aisément qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Avec une blessure à l'épaule, elle était assez affaiblie. Quand la tempête fut passée, Hayley posa sa main sur la plaie pour arrêter le sang et se dirigea vers Jacob.

\- Ma montre s'il te plait, fit Hayley en tendant son autre main.

\- T'es blessée, il faut d'abord s'occuper de ça.

\- Ma montre Jacob.

Le jeune homme la regarda, puis finit par lui rendre la montre. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais il n'était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'examiner cette montre de plus près. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un fragment d'Eden. Mais ça expliquait les raisons qui avaient poussé la reine Victoria à engager des _gardes du corps._ Même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était tombée sur des Assassins.

\- Je peux t'aider, intervint Frye sans lâcher la montre.

\- Je me débrouille bien toute seule.

\- Ca se voit.

Jacob regarda son épaule qui ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. Finalement, il lui laissa prendre la montre et elle lui en remercia en retour. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la porte comme un sac à patate pour aller dans un autre compartiment où se trouvait une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Henry Green. Malgré ses protestions, sans parler du fait qu'elle ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens, il réussit à la déposer sur le canapé.

\- Agnes, tu peux nous arranger ça ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit la concernée.

Bien qu'Hayley mourrait d'envie de désobéir et de s'enfuir, elle finit par se laisser soigner. Elle n'irait pas bien loin dans cet état. Et puis pour une fois, elle pouvait bien lui donner une chance de lui faire confiance, à lui, et à sa sœur. Pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner, elle remarqua que devant elle, se trouvait un tableau avec les identités des Templiers accrochaient dessus. Et évidemment, il s'agissait de son écriture.

\- Ouais d'accord j'ai compris… bouda Hayley.

\- Aller fais pas cette tête Hayley, je te les ai seulement empruntés. Rigola Jacob.

\- Ah oui empruntés, je vois ça !

Agnes était très minutieuse dans ses soins. La blessée ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas en médecine, ou du moins pour cautériser une plaie. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire se limitait aux premiers soins. D'ailleurs elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour faire attention à ça. Elle regardait le tableau de Jacob, et se dit finalement de l'aide serait la bienvenue. Elle devait arrêter d'être aussi têtue et faire confiance à la Confrérie, ce n'est pas l'ennemie, elle devait apprendre à accepter de l'aide de ses Assassins, même si elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

\- J'accepte, sortit Hayley.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Ton aide. Et celle de ta sœur et de Green.

\- Alors tu arrêtes de fuir ? Sourit le brun.

\- Disons que j'essaierais. J'aime bien qu'on me court après.

* * *

 **La petite scène avec Jacob et Henry m'a fait mouriiiiiir de rire je vous jure xD je voyais tellement Greenie -parce que oui à force d'entendre Jacob utilisait ce surnom je l'appelle comme ça xD- regarder par dessus de l'épaule de Jacob, et Jacob réagir de cette manière xDD Oh ! Aussi quand Hayley se barre une nouvelle fois et plante Evie au bordel la pauvre je la plains x')  
**

 **J'avoue.. J'ADMETS TOTALEMENT que j'ai pensé à Elise pour la dernière phrase d'Hayley ! Je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement alors je voulais absolument la mettre xDD d'ailleurs en parler d'Elise, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer Unity... C'était tellement dur de faire cette dernière séquence T-T rassurez moi je suis pas la seule à avoir chialer à la fin ? xD**

 **Je voulais aussi qu'Hayley fasse confiance aux jumeaux pour éviter qu'elle se tire à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve avec l'un deux xD du coup dans le prochain chapitre on va s'attaquer au vif du sujet ! Avec peu à peu des révélations sur notre petite Hayley :3 d'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4 en cours... J'étais trop inspirée xDDD pourquoi je suis inspirée comme ça seulement en cours ? Ca m'incite pas à bosser je vous jure xD alala qu'est-ce que je vais faire de moi ~ m'enfiiiiin c'est sur ces doux mots que je vais vous quitter et vous retrouver dans... -se dépêche de se mettre au boulot pour ne pas mourir par ses lecteurs- auprochainchapitre !**


	4. Nobles Frye

**Hey salut ! Navré du retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces temps ci avec mes partiels et mon permis mais j'en suis ressortie vivante ! Donc en théorie -je dis bien en théorie-, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire, mais comme j'ai aussi plusieurs projets de OS et avec les cours ca va être assez chaud désolé xD si déjà j'arrive à publier deux chapitres par mois, c'est un grand exploit pour moi vous imaginez pas à quel point ! Mais je dois aussi mon retard à une _très chère amie_ qui m'a conseillé Dragon Age Inquisition, résultat j'ai dû passer mon temps libre dessus pendant quoi ? Deux à trois semaines ? Genre pile le nombre de semaine qui séparait mes partiels de mon permis résultat j'ai pas écris xD m'enfin ! Ce chapitre est plus long que j'espérais, tant mieux j'ai envie de dire xD sinooooon je vous laisse vous devez en avoir marre de lire mes conneries ~ **

* * *

Nobles Frye

\- Aïe ! Jacob… ce n'est pas drôle.

\- C'est trois fois rien.

\- Je vais te tirer une balle dans l'épaule, tu vas voir si ça te fait du bien.

Agnes avait terminé de soigner la blessure d'Hayley sans grande difficulté. Evie était revenue au train et avait eu le droit à des excuses de la part de la jeune Kenway. Elle fut d'ailleurs ravie que cette dernière accepta de leur laisser une chance, de leur faire confiance. Jacob avait montré à sa sœur leurs cibles, mais elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait d'abord retrouver le fragment d'Eden, d'ailleurs, cette dispute était loin d'être finie.

\- Tu ne comprends rien Jacob, il faut… commença l'ainée Frye.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu te mettes à parler comme notre père.

Hayley et Henry ne parlaient pas depuis un petit moment. Il valait mieux ne pas interférer entre les jumeaux. Surtout _ceux là._ En fait, Hayley cherchait un moyen de leur dire pour la montre. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien la raison du silence de Jacob. Puisqu'il avait pris ses affaires, il avait dû voir le schéma qu'elle en avait fait, et il l'avait tenue entre les mains. Il savait, c'était sûr.

\- Hayley, t'en pense quoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

\- Et merde, furent la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Jacob à priori, alors qu'Evie se sentit gênée de la situation.

\- Désolé j'aurai pas dû te mêler à ça…

\- J'ai le fragment d'Eden.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Evie, suivie d'Henry.

Peut être que c'était un peu trop spontané mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autres façons d'annoncer ça. Et puis maintenant Henry et elle le savaient, alors la manière n'importait guère.

\- Il était au courant, continua Hayley en désignant Jacob.

\- M'embraque pas là dedans, réagit aussitôt le concerné.

\- Chacun sa merde.

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'Evie et Henry attendaient des explications. Mais elle était comme ça aussi. Aussi insouciante sur des détails futiles. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait cet objet des Précurseurs avec elle, et ce n'était pas un vulgaire Blighters qui allait lui voler. Et pour ce qui était des Templiers, ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était. Seuls les parents d'Hayley et elle étaient au courant depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré. Ils avaient été très prudents pour ne pas laisser de traces, ou alors le cacher dans un lieu sûr. Les documents qu'avaient récupérés Jacob ne pouvaient être lus qu'à l'aide de la vision d'aigle. Elle avait pris toutes les précautions.

\- Hayley… Tu l'as vraiment avec toi ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui bien sûr ! Reprit Hayley.

Elle sortit la montre gousset de sa poche et la donna à Evie.

\- Elle permet d'arrêter le temps, en résumé. C'est une montre normale au premier regard mais les deux aiguilles qui ne bougent pas montrent sa dernière utilisation.

\- Pourquoi les Templiers le recherchent ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Malheureusement on n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper tout de suite, intervint Henry. La reine a envoyé une lettre. Elle organise un bal demain soir.

\- En effet, on a beaucoup de boulot ! Reprit Hayley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? S'indigna Jacob.

\- Si elle organise un bal, elle va forcément l'accompagner d'un dîner. Elle aime bien voir le gratin de la ville. Il faut donc vous apprendre les manières du rang social. Et apprendre à danser également. Vous êtes conviés après tout, puisque vous m'accompagnez en tant que gardes du corps.

Quand elle avait annoncé ça, Evie était mortifiée à l'idée de devoir marcher de nouveau avec un horrible corset. Et elle ne voulait même pas penser à la danse. Mais de ce côté-là, son frère n'était pas mieux placé. Surtout pour le dîner. Elle ne présageait rien de bon bizarrement. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas plus paniqué que ça, ce qui était effrayant. Rien n'était spécifié pour Green, mais Hayley n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, elle arrangerait le coup. Lui qui n'aimait pas le travail de terrain, il allait être servi.

\- Bon ! On commence quand ? Se réjouit Hayley.

C'était bien la seule à jubiler de la situation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hayley avait finalement réussit à apprendre aux jumeaux les bonnes manières d'un repas. Et les nombreux couverts, qui n'avaient pas été simple à retenir. Il y en avait énormément, plus que ce qu'il n'en fallait. Elle leur avait montrés les plus fondamentaux pour ne pas les perdre en cours de route. Maintenant elle s'était attaquée à la danse. Ce qui s'annonçait très drôle. Surtout pour Evie qui ne savait déjà pas marcher avec une robe, ou peut être était-ce les talons ? Kenway avait préféré lui apprendre à danser en priorité. Une fois qu'elle saurait danser, elle saurait marcher avec. Pour la danse, Hayley avait amené les Frye et Green dans son manoir. Elle avait pensé à la pièce qui menait à la salle secrète de son ancêtre. Il y avait un grand espace et un piano, c'était parfait. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle prête une robe à l'aînée Frye. Elle lui avait passé une robe violette à manches longues et avec le bustier rayé. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, un des garçons avait appelé Hayley qui descendit et les regarda déjà prêts. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit qu'elle avait mis un temps fou pour choisir une robe à Evie, qui rejetait presque toutes ses propositions.

\- Tu t'es pas changé ? Demanda Jacob en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Non… Je sais danser moi, _monsieur._

\- Pas question que je danse avec ma sœur.

\- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Un enfant pourri gâté, c'était la première pensée qui était venue à Hayley. Pour une misérable danse, il en faisait tout un cinéma, il était vraiment incorrigible. Heureusement, Evie brisa l'atmosphère, suffisamment tendue, en appelant la jeune Kenway à l'aide. Elle n'arrivait pas à attacher sa robe. Hayley monta pour aller la secourir. Elle dut de ce fait, se changer également pour satisfaire les caprices du jeune Frye. Au vu du peu de temps qu'elle avait pour leur apprendre la coutume des nobles, elle préférait ne pas faire d'histoire. En même temps de se changer, elle regarda Evie -qui était retournée, laissant la demoiselle se changeait tranquillement, tandis qu'Hayley n'était pas du tout gênée-, plus précisément ses cheveux qui étaient sans arrêt attachés.

\- Pour une fille qui ne sait pas marcher avec une robe tu es plutôt douée pour te coiffer.

\- Ah euh non… c'est mon frère qui s'en occupe.

\- Jacob ?!

\- On m'a appelé ?

Et il se tenait là, face à la porte. Hayley ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre face à un tel cas aussi désespérant que lui, qui ne respectait même pas l'intimité de sa propre sœur. D'ailleurs, Evie l'engueula d'être rentré sans les avoir averties. Hayley regarda les jumeaux se chamaillaient, pendant qu'elle essayait d'attacher sa robe -parce que oui elle ne s'était quand même pas retrouvée en sous-vêtements-, c'était assez amusant à voir en fin de compte.

\- Bon aller, on peut en terminer avec ça ? Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on terminera. Soupira Jacob.

\- Rends-toi utile au lieu de râler, et vient boutonner ma robe.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Attends voir… parce que sinon tu vas danser avec ta sœur ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, le brun s'exécuta. Hayley frissonna quand elle sentit les mains gelées de Jacob.

\- Je te fais de l'effet ? Sourit Jacob.

\- La ferme. Tes mains sont glacées, idiot.

Après cela, Hayley emmena les Assassins dans la pièce prévue. D'abord elle apprenait à Evie et Henry, les pas de danse. Puis après, une fois qu'ils s'étaient habitués, elle s'installa au piano et joua un morceau pour les observer et les corriger. Jacob s'était adossé au mur et ne rata pas une miette de cette danse. Sa sœur avait encore du mal avec la robe. Il avait l'impression que bientôt elle deviendrait rouge à force de ne plus respirer à cause de son corset. Hayley arrêta ce supplice quand elle vit que les Assassins se débrouillaient convenablement.

\- Respire ma chère sœur, sinon tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Tu… commença Evie.

\- A ton tour maintenant ! Intervint Hayley en agrippant le bras du brun.

Ce fut Evie qui joua du piano. Etonnamment Jacob dansait assez bien. La jeune Kenway pensait qu'il se vantait alors qu'il n'était qu'un piètre danseur, mais son arrogance était justifiée. Enfin terminé, ils se changèrent tous, ravi d'en avoir fini avec ce supplice. Tout était en place pour ce soir. Seulement Hayley devait aller voir la reine, ce fut alors Henry qui allait l'accompagner. Evie ne voulait pas laisser son frère faire de gaffe, ayant déjà quelque chose de prévue, elle l'emmena avec elle.

* * *

Hayley était en train de se préparer pour ce stupide dîner. Elle était fatiguée de se rendre aux réceptions de la reine. Elle n'était plus une enfant désormais. Elle voulait tellement se débarrasser de son titre de noblesse mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ca lui collerait à la peau toute sa vie, avec les avantages et les inconvénients qu'il lui offrait. Elle voulait tellement revenir la petite fille qui respectait la Confrérie. Elle rigolait intérieurement. Elle, qui pourtant disait sans cesse de ne pas se focaliser sur le passé et de regarder l'avenir, voulait retomber en enfance. Elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse pour se maquiller et se faire des tresses mêlé à ses cheveux lâchés. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de se faire une petite beauté, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Elle s'attendait à la reine Victoria mais il s'agissait de Jacob.

\- Prête pour ce soir ?

\- Ca me change pas de l'ordinaire.

\- C'est vrai, sourit l'Assassin.

A travers le miroir, Hayley constata qu'il s'était assis au bord de son lit. D'ailleurs il fut étonné qu'il soit aussi tendu. Certes, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne sans titres allait manger aux côtés de la reine, et du gratin de la ville, mais c'était assez mignon de le voir comme ça. Lui, qui d'habitude, était toujours là pour sortir une blague tout juste sortie du four.

\- Tu me donnes un coup de main ? Fit Kenway en lui montrant une tresse. A moins qu'Evie soit la seule à avoir le droit à cet honneur.

Elle vit Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres, se levait et prendre une chaise qui traînait pour se mettre derrière elle et la coiffa.

\- Pour toi je ferais une exception.

Hayley sourit à son tour et termina une tresse pendant que Jacob allait faire les dernières. Elle en profita pour choisir ses bijoux. Ses boucles d'oreilles avaient un saphir, orné de diamants tout autour. Comme bague, elle avait prit celle de son père en or blanc, gravé de simples motifs. Etant trop grande pour elle, elle la mit au pouce. La brune en prit une deuxième qui avait une pierre rectangulaire rouge, décorée de grappes de raisin sur les côtés et granulations sur l'anneau. Elle termina par un collier de perles blanches. Elle n'aimait pas mettre une dizaine de bijoux tape à l'œil pour être remarquer. Elle se vantait surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être regardée. Tous étaient des présents de la reine. Il fallait qu'elle se montre digne d'être sa pupille.

\- Voilà j'ai terminé ! Fit Jacob, fier de lui.

Hayley regarda dans le miroir le résultat, et elle était loin d'être déçue. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la grande salle avec le jeune Frye. La robe qu'elle portait pour cette soirée était rouge, le haut décolleté à manches longues avec des volants. La jupe était longue à petits volants et dentelles. Quand Jacob ouvrit la porte, il eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Un conseil à me donner ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Reste toi-même.

\- Ca je sais faire, sourit Frye.

Et ils partirent pour le dîner. La reine s'était installée en bout de table. Les nobles se battaient presque pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Quant à sa pupille, elle avait fait en sorte d'être le plus loin possible, avec les Assassins tout près d'elle. Hayley regretta déjà d'être venue quand elle vit Starrick prendre place non loin. D'ailleurs elle remarqua Jacob qui serrait des poings. Elle imaginait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour lui de se tenir à carreaux. Il était là, juste devant lui, il pouvait le tuer si facilement. Mais il ne suffisait pas de couper la tête du serpent pour que tout s'écroule. L'Ordre remplacerait aussitôt l'ancien Grand Maître. Mais c'était si tentant. Même pour elle.

\- Alors ? Mr le Premier Ministre, que comptez-vous faire à propos de l'affaire dont nous avons discuté ? Demanda Crawford.

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, répondit Disraeli, méfiant.

\- Peut être qu'il serait temps de laisser votre poste à un autre.

\- Comme Gladstone ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de Gladstone.

Alors qu'Hayley essaya de se concentrer sur une autre conversation, elle était quand même curieuse et les avait écoutés. Elle connaissait la personne dont il parlait. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, surement pas _lui_. Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre ses esprits, chasser ses mauvais cauchemars et faire le vide autour d'elle. Starrick se régalait de cette douce torture. Mais la jeune Kenway ne répliqua pas. Tout comme Evie et Henry.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec vous aux commandes de la _Starrick Industries_ et de la _Starrick Telegraph Company_ , il n'y a pas de questions à se poser. Ce n'était pas comme si le peuple de Londres souffrait suffisamment comme ça. Répliqua aussitôt Jacob.

Mais pas lui.

\- Tu es si jeune mon garçon, comment peux-tu comprendre des affaires d'adultes ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge Starrick, il a raison. Le peuple meurt de faim, et ce sont des gens comme vous qui en tirez profit.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si la classe populaire ne travaille pas, et ne participe pas au progrès que nous vivons actuellement.

\- Vous leur payez des clopinettes ! S'énerva le cadet Frye.

Tout le monde s'était tu. Les conversations, qui pourtant fascinaient les invités, avaient été interrompues par l'intervention de Jacob. La reine Victoria ne perdit pas de vue sa pupille. Elle était furieuse contre elle de ne pas savoir tenir ses gardes du corps. Evie avait d'ailleurs réussi à calmer son frère pour terminer ce repas en toute tranquillité.

Le dîner était enfin fini, une vraie plaie. Et comme si ce n'était pas de base assez pénible comme ça, il avait fallu que d'autres Templiers, que leur Grand Maître, mettent du feu sur le bois, comme Lord Cardigan. Avec Starrick en invité, les Assassins avaient été servis. Heureusement que la reine était là pour apaiser les tensions, même si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'Assassin et Templier allaient se faire l'accolade. Hayley et les autres avaient quelques minutes de libre avant le bal. En parlant de ça, la reine avait insisté à ce que sa pupille soit à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude. Elle avait espéré que cette fois ci serait différente vu qu'elle avait à présent des Assassins comme garde du corps. Ils s'isolèrent dans une salle à l'étage, mais avant de les rejoindre, Hayley devait aller voir Victoria. Enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

\- Je vais le tuer, s'énerva Jacob.

\- Calme-toi ! On est pas là pour se battre Jacob ! Tu ne vas pas provoquer une bagarre au beau milieu du palais royal ? Et je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que la priorité était le fragment d'Eden, ne m'oblige pas à te réexpliquer. S'indigna Evie.

\- Le fragment d'Eden par ci, le fragment d'Eden par là, t'as que ce mot à la bouche ! C'est Hayley qui l'a pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes autant ?!

Victoria avait besoin de parler à sa pupille, seule à seule, du dénouement du dîner. Elle ne savait de la guerre entre Assassin et Templier, et ce n'était pas surement pas ce soir qu'Hayley allait lui expliquer. Peut être même pas jamais. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Toute cette histoire la dépasserait en tant que souveraine. Ce n'était pas juste une petite guéguerre pour Hayley, elle avait vraiment intériorisé les concepts de la Confrérie même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas envie de lui en parler. C'était comme une partie d'elle dont elle refusait de faire part avec sa majesté. Une partie qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle. Elle fila, avant la fin de cette conversation qu'elle ne désirait pas achever, pour aller retrouver les jumeaux et Green. Elle les entendit crier quand elle était dans les escaliers. Elle se précipita dans la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Hayley.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que Jacob sortit derrière elle. Evie appela son frère mais il n'en fit rien. Kenway le rattrapa pour avoir une explication.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- On a une occasion en or pour s'occuper des Templiers ! Mais non, il faut être _patient_ avec elle et laisser filer une opportunité pareille.

\- Si t'es sage, je t'emmène avec moi fouiller le bureau de Starrick ça te dit ?

\- Quoi ? Carrément ! On part quand ?

\- Tout à l'heure Jacob Frye. Sois _patient._

Hayley était amusée. Il lui avait fallu simplement de lui dire qu'ils allaient attaquer les Templiers pour lui redonner le sourire. Un vrai gamin. Drôle de gamin d'ailleurs. Elle avait prévu l'avertir plus tard, quand son plan était en marche, mais puisqu'il s'était engueulé avec sa sœur et allait bouder dans son coin tel un enfant auquel on aurait volé son jouet. Elle espérait du moins que ce n'était pas trop grave. Fille unique, elle ne connaissait rien de la relation entre une sœur et un frère, mais elle savait que c'était trop précieux à perdre. Surtout quand il s'agissait de la seule famille qu'il restait.

Elle avait réussit à faire entrer Nellie et quelques dames de compagnie pour occuper Starrick et ses hommes. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle ne pouvait partir alors que personne n'avait vu la tendre pupille de sa majesté. Elle fut alors obligée de se placer aux côtés de la reine. Elle regarda des nobles dansaient, ce qui lui permettait d'analyser les invités. Il y avait toujours Lord Cardigan aux côtés du Grand Maître de l'Ordre, mais aussi Twopenny, et sa cousine était également présente, surement pour négocier la place de Milner. Mais elle ne vit personne d'autres, mis à part quelques subalternes sans grand intérêt, mais pas d'autres membres importants.

Thorne gardait leur planque, c'était évident. D'ailleurs _planque_ , n'était pas vraiment approprié, les Templiers ne cherchaient pas du tout à se cacher. Au contraire, ils aimaient bien faire parler d'eux. Son regard se posa sur un noble qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander une danse, qu'elle déclina immédiatement sous un regard noir de la reine, et les rires de Jacob. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser une seconde fois quand on lui demanda à nouveau. Heureusement pour elle, Mr Disraeli vint à son secours en lui proposant. Personne ne pouvait refuser une demande du Premier Ministre. Elle rejoignit la piste en compagnie de son cavalier.

\- Vous avez besoin d'être secourue ma chère ? Demanda Mr Disraeli.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Hayley profita de ce moment pour parler avec lui. Elle aimait bien lui faire la conversation, et également à sa femme. Ils étaient tellement différents des autres personnes de ce milieu. Et surtout si opposé de Gladstone. Elle était soulagée de voir Disraeli à la fonction de Premier Ministre. Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, la danse se termina. Hayley vit Nellie et les autres filles arrivaient. L'une d'elle avait une robe presque identique à la sienne, et s'était coiffée de la même manière, ainsi elle pouvait se mêler à la foule. Elle retrouva Jacob dans le couloir.

\- Des armes peut-être ? Fit le jeune Frye, en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'y travaille.

Elle le tira dans une pièce délaissé où, bien cachées au fond d'un coffre, se trouvaient des armes. Au fil des années passées au palais, elle en avait profité pour y cacher quelques armes. Ne pouvaient pas faire de grands mouvements avec sa robe, Hayley se contenta de prendre des poignards et des bombes fumigènes, tandis que Jacob opta pour la lame secrète et une arme à feu. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de s'en servir, il tenterait la discrétion en premier lieu, qui n'était pas du tout son style, mais avec cette tenue et celle d'Hayley, il ne prendrait pas de risques. Ils filèrent par la porte principale sans aucun problème. Les gardèrent ne posèrent pas de question, ayant reçu pour ordre de laisser sortir les invités à leur guise. Seule l'entrée était surveillée.

La fille Kenway lui montra le chemin du _quartier général_ des Templiers. Evidemment c'était gardé. Starrick n'aurait pas tenté le diable de laisser les lieux sans protections. Mais Hayley avait une petite idée en tête.

\- Bon reste là, je m'occupe des gardes. T'es pas vraiment en meilleure posture pour les affronter, sourit Jacob en regardant la robe d'Hayley.

\- Cesse de te la péter Jacob. J'ai des ressources. Suis-moi et tais-toi.

Elle lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il ne réplique. Elle marcha, le dos droit et la tête haute vers les gardes.

\- Navré gente dame, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici.

\- _Gente Dame_ ? Je suis Pearl Hattaway. Laissez-moi passer, mon cousin a pris la décision de me laisser m'occuper des omnibus. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais beaucoup plus performante que lui. Regardez, fit Hayley en montrant un insigne de templier qu'elle avait caché dans ses cheveux. Vous voyez ?

Les gardes se regardèrent, tout aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur Jacob.

\- C'est mon homme de main. Vous comprendrez qu'une femme comme moi ne peut se permettre de sortir la nuit sans être accompagnée.

\- O-oui bien sûr ! Entrez.

Ils ouvrirent la porte ce qui permettait à Jacob et Hayley de rentrer discrètement. La demoiselle sourit, son stratagème avait marché. Et comme les hommes de Starrick étaient de sombres idiots qui suivaient bêtement les ordres, c'était gagné d'avance. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur un officier, mais après tout, les Templiers n'auraient jamais confié ce genre de tâche à une personne avec un tel grade.

\- Comment t'as eu ça ?

\- Oh l'insigne ? C'est… il y a très longtemps. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, on a pas le temps de bavarder.

Elle avait accroché l'insigne sur sa robe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardes qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, mais il fallait qu'ils soient très prudents pour ne pas tomber sur Lucy Thorne par exemple. L'endroit était très sécurisé, ce n'était pas si facile que ça de rejoindre le bureau de Starrick, mais ils avaient suivis un entraînement d'Assassin, la discrétion était un point fort pour eux. Même si Jacob aurait préféré tabasser tous les gardes. Pour lui, cette mission manquait _d'action_.

Son bureau était évidemment au dernier étage. Ils y arrivèrent tant bien que mal. La pièce était ample éclairée de toute part par de grandes fenêtres. Quelques papiers se trouvaient sur la table du fond. Il y avait également des bibliothèques, et un piano à gauche de la porte d'entrée. La salle était décorée par divers tableaux et quelques plantes. Il y avait également une carte de Londres sur le mur.

\- Tu nous joues un morceau ? Sourit Jacob en voyant le piano. Tu jouais bien quand on était chez toi.

\- Je crois pas que ça soit le moment pour ça, répondit Hayley le sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que la fille Kenway était plus intriguée par les documents sur le bureau, Frye préféra inspecter cette fameuse carte. Il s'agissait des lieux qu'ils avaient fouillés pour trouver le fragment d'Eden avec quelques indications des lieux qu'ils contrôlaient mais rien de plus. Puis il fit un petit tour de la pièce, repérant une sortie si leur plan ne se passait pas comme prévu. Quant aux papiers, certains étaient récents parlant des activités des Templiers, mais d'autres contenaient des informations vieilles de dix ans, sur l'avancement des recherches d'un certain Grant. Rien qu'en lisant ce nom, Hayley en trembla de peur. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits de talons. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Thorne.

\- Restes ici, ordonna Jacob.

\- Attends ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Mais elle n'avait pas eu de réponse, Jacob était déjà sortit de la salle. Hayley se dépêcha de prendre tous les documents qui l'intéressaient mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fouiner le reste de la pièce, le jeune Frye était revenu essoufflé et bloqua la porte avec ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- On en parlera plus tard viens !

\- Mets ça dans ta veste.

Sans attendre une réponse, Hayley mit les feuilles dans la veste de Jacob, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne s'envolent pas pendant leur fuite. Elle s'attendait à tout de sa part pour sortir d'ici, mais surement pas à _ça._ Il avait ouvert une fenêtre et se préparer à sauter.

\- Tentée par un saut de la foi ? Se réjouit Jacob.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Et la porte s'ouvrit, des gardes entrèrent suivie de Lucy Thorne.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix.

Jacob entraîna Hayley quand il sauta. Ce n'était surement pas son premier saut de la foi, mais pas en robe et encore moins par une fenêtre d'un bâtiment comme celui-ci. Elle préférait largement les toits. Bien que Frye avait bien examiné les lieux pour trouver l'emplacement idéal donnant sur un tas de foin, Kenway ne se sentait pas tellement confiante pour ce saut. Au final, ils arrivèrent tous les deux à destination et en seul morceau.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas sorcier ? Plaisanta Jacob en se dégageant du foin.

Il avait eu le droit à un regard noir de la part d'Hayley, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider, qu'elle attrapa aussitôt. Elle nettoya sa robe du foin qui restait et retira ses talons. Heureusement que ses chaussures s'attachaient aux chevilles. Ils se dépêchèrent néanmoins de quitter rapidement l'endroit pour ne pas se faire surprendre par des Templiers. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils se remirent à marcher.

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda Jacob

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux !

Ils partagèrent un regard malicieux et changèrent de destination. Jacob était à Londres depuis peu, mais il connaissait déjà les lieux où des tournois de combat étaient organisés. Hayley était complètement insouciante. Sur le chemin, elle courait pieds nus toujours avec ses talons dans une main. Et sauta dans des fontaines quand elle en voyait.

Ils se rendirent là bas et regarda quelques manches. Après quoi Jacob décida d'y participer et confia sa veste et sa chemise à la belle, sans oublier ses armes. Cette dernière veilla bien à ce que les papiers volés se trouvaient toujours ici, et elle fut rassurée quand elle constata que oui. Elle resta près du ring, avec la veste du brun sur elle et elle tenait ses autres affaires dans les mains. Quand Frye avait mis au tapis tous les conquérants, il s'approcha de la brune.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien d'impressionnant, plaisanta Hayley.

Jacob sourit et repartit au combat quand d'autres idiots voulaient tenter leur chance.

\- Au fait Jacob !

Le concerné se retourna.

\- Pas mal les tatouages.

* * *

 **Résultat ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi 8D j'avoue je me suis éclatée à écrire -jedistoujoursçan'est-cepas?- le passage où les filles se changent avec Jacob qui rentre dans la chambre en mode normal xD Au début je me suis dis qu'il serait de la même longueur que les autres et puis après je me disais "Et si je faisais ça ? Ah mais je pourrai faire ça aussi !" et voilà xDD j'ai bien aimé aussi quand Hayley refuse de danser ! D'ailleurs je pensais vraiment donner des rôles importants à Mr et Mrs Disraeli, je les adore tout simplement ! Et aussi à Nellie même si elle se trouve dans le DLC Jack l'éventreur j'ai eu plusieurs idées pour elle que je voulais ABSOLUMENT exploité ! Pas de flash back dans ce chapitre sinon ça faisait trop xD mais j'en ferai au prochain pour vous faire découvrir l'histoire de Hayley ~ Bon j'espère vous revoir très bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre (ou dans une petite review :3) après être passée chez les dragonageannonyme 8DD**


End file.
